lanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Eevee
#133 Eevee (イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Eevee is known for its odd genetic makeup that allows it to evolve based on its environment. There are eight known Pokémon that Eevee can evolve into: Vaporeon via a Water Stone, Jolteon via a Thunder Stone, Flareon via a Fire Stone, Espeon via friendship during the day, Umbreon via friendship during the night, Leafeon via level up near a Moss Rock, Glaceon via level up near an Ice Rock, and Sylveon via level up with a Fairy-type move and two Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie or Pokémon Refresh. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element Stones. Yellow: Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive. Generation II Gold: It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Silver: Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Crystal: Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. Emerald: An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. FireRed: An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. LeafGreen: Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. Generation IV Diamond and Pearl: A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Platinum: Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. HeartGold: It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. SoulSilver: Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Generation V Black and White: Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. Black 2 and White 2: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. Generation VI X''': A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. '''Y: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Received from a person in the Celadon Condominiums Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Received from Bill in Goldenrod City, Celadon Game Corner Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Trade FireRed and LeafGreen: Received from a person in the Celadon Condominiums Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: Received from Bebe in Hearthome City, Trophy Garden HeartGold and SoulSilver: Received from Bill in Goldenrod City, Celadon Game Corner Generation V Black and White: Trade, Event Black 2 and White 2: Castelia City, Received from Amanita in Castelia City Generation VI X''' and '''Y: Route 10, Friend Safari (Normal), Trade any Pokémon in a hotel Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Route 116 (hidden Pokémon) Base stats Eevee Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Generation I Category:Normal-types